LEEK TIME ni yokoso
by Kagamineko
Summary: My first fic Rin and Len found a girl wandering through a local park... what happens when that girl happens to be the CV05? No pairings.
1. 序幕Prologue

_White…_

_It's so bright here. Where am I?_

_Ahh, the ground is so hard. How do I stand?_

_It's fading…_

_The light is fading. So what can I see now?_

_Pink trees, and people. But still, where am I?_

_Walking…_

_This isn't so hard. Left, then right, then-_

_Ahh! The ground hurts. My hands are tingling._

_Someone's is here._

_They're talking to me._

_But I can't hear them._

_There's someone else now._

_They're holding me up._

_I still can't understand them._

_They seem worried._

_I don't want to worry them._

_But I'm not strong enough to…_

_To…_

_Stand…_

_On…_

_My…_

_My…my…_

_Own._


	2. 金曜日Friday

Hi everyone! X3 sorry for being all noob-ish XD I'm new to this. Please enjoy this story!

ps: The first chapter was a prologue. This is the official first chapter~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid. But I do own Murasakine Kuro. MINE!

~-~-~

"Hey, Rin, when did Meiko say the cherry blossoms were going to bloom?" Len asked his 'sister' through a mouthful of banana-flavoured ice cream.

"Next week, Len. Your memory is horrible." Rin replied (minus the mouthful of ice cream).

The 'twins' were sitting on a wooden park bench in Shinjuku, Tokyo. They needed a break from the other vocaloids and busy Shinjuku life, so they decided to check out a new ice cream truck in the park.

"Do you think Meiko is still beating up Kaito for spending the shopping money on ice cream?" Rin pondered aloud.

"Probably. Let's bring some ice cream home for him." Len said.

"No, because that means we'll also have to buy sake, leeks, tuna and eggplant."

"Can I at least buy some more ice cream?"

"Yes, but I'M paying."

Rin marched over to the ice cream truck while Len tried to fish some yen out of his pockets. He gave the money to Rin, who proceeded to purchase orange and banana flavoured ice creams.

However, Len spaced out while Rin was doing this. He saw something emerging from a cluster of cherry blossoms a few feet away.

"Len? Len, hurry up and take your ice cream!" Rin ordered.

But Len just walked away.

As he got closer to the 'something', he realized that it was a girl. She was a bit shorter than he was, and had oddly coloured purple hair tied up into two buns and bangs, although the colour looked natural on her.

She was wearing a gown like patients in hospitals wear, except hers was white. Her eyes were a deep violet colour, and her skin was pale.

Rin seemed to have discovered her as well, as she thrust the ice creams into Len's arms and ran over to her.

The girl glanced at them, but lost her footing and fell to the ground. Rin helped her up and placed her hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" Rin asked in a futile attempt to help the girl.

Her eyes seemed kind of glazed over, like she couldn't concentrate enough to figure out where she was.

Len had managed to devour both of the ice creams and run over to help Rin.

"Rin, I think she's-"

"Shut up, Len! Do you think someone here is looking for her?"

"But Rin, she's-"

"Oh no!" Rin cried as the girl's body went limp and she fainted.

"Len, help me get her-"

"Rin, shut up and look at her arm!"

Rin almost beat him up then and there for telling her of all people to shut up, but she did as Len told her to and almost fainted herself.

Sure enough, tattooed in red into her 'skin' was the number "05".

"Len…"

"We should tell Meiko."

~-~-~

Hope you liked it! R&R!


	3. 土曜日Saturday

Murasakine Kuro woke up to sunlight beaming in on her face. She squinted, trying to figure out where she was.

"Heh… déjà vu." She muttered, still half asleep.

All she remembered was waking up yesterday, seeing two blonde people and fainting. She rested a hand on her temple as her head throbbed.

"Luka, Meiko… she's awake."

Kuro stifled a scream as she noticed the more girlier of the two blonde people staring at her from a chair at the side of her bed. She was accompanied by two taller people, one with chestnut-coloured hair and one with pink hair.

The one with pink hair sat on her bed and embraced her.

"Shhh… it will be alright." She said in a soothing voice. Kuro felt empty inside – who were these people? What was going on? Kuro tried to speak, but her stomach was all knotted up, as was her throat, and nothing came out.

Eventually, words formed in her throat.

"What am… who are… where am…" Unfortunately, the words didn't make sense. Kuro felt tears prick her eyes. The pink haired woman looked at her.

"I am Megurine Luka. The other two are Sakine Meiko and Kagamine Rin." She said slowly, making sure Kuro understood everything. "Rin and her brother Len found you in a park yesterday. Do you remember anything?"

Kuro shook her head.

"Do you at least remember your name?" Meiko asked.

"Kuro… Murasakine, Kuro." Kuro managed to say. Rin crawled onto the bed and hugged her as well.

"I was so worried… you looked so lost. Did Creator-sama just leave you there?" Rin asked her.

"Creator…-sama?" Kuro said, confused. Rin cursed under her breath, and looked at Luka, who looked at Meiko.

"Kuro… may I call you that? Anyway… you are a vocaloid. A robot created for the purpose of singing." Meiko stated, her voice shaky.

Kuro just blinked in confusion.

"You're lying… right?" Luka shook her head.

"The number on your arm… (Kuro looked at her left arm) It means you're the fifth version of vocaloid to be released." Luka explained. "But your release date isn't until next year. Creator-sama, the person who created all of us, must have accidently released you early."

The silence for the next few minutes was deafening. Eventually, Rin spoke up.

"You don't have to believe us… you can go out and live a normal human life if you want," she began. "But if you choose to stay with us, we promise we will take care of you."

Rin's tiny speech moved Kuro. The thing inside her chest skipped a beat. The tears Kuro had been holding back flowed freely.

"Riiiiiiiin!" Kuro squealed as she threw her arms around the blonde girl. "Of course I'll stay. I don't know if I completely believe you yet, but… thank you!"

"Rin, let's take her to meet the others." Luka said with a smile.


	4. 日曜日Sunday

Four of the vocaloids were standing in a line before Luka, Meiko, Rin and Kuro. Meiko walked behind each of them placing her hand on their head and naming them.

"Kuro, meet Kaito, Gakupo, Len and Miku." Meiko said.

"Why am I last?!" Miku whined. (She was ignored).

The aforementioned vocaloids sat down at the kitchen table with the others. It was six in the evening, the sun had only just set, and Luka had cooked takoyaki for dinner.

"Meiko, if we're all robots, how come we can eat?" Kuro enquired.

"Our system turns it into fuel and uses it to power our internal computer and body." Meiko answered, matter-of-factly.

The latest edition to the vocaloid family was too busy examining everyone else to eat. She found them more interesting than Luka's delicious takoyaki.

"Why does everyone have cool outfits and I don't?" Kuro complained, clad in some of Luka's pajamas that were too big for her.

Rin and Luka immediately jumped out of their chairs and ran to Luka's room to fetch something, and Meiko and Miku pulled Kuro out of her chair and dragged her to Luka's room.

"Leeeeen! Help meeee!" she squealed as they took her away. Len blushed while Gakupo sweat-dropped and Kaito ransacked the freezer for ice cream.

A few moments later, Meiko and Luka appeared in the doorway, with Rin and Miku just behind them.

"I present to you…" she began. "The newest edition to the vocaloid family – Murasakine Kuro!" Meiko signaled for everyone to start clapping as Kuro walked into the room, still slightly shocked. She was wearing a silver and purple pleated skirt, with a short-sleeved jacket and singlet of the same colours. Her shoes were purple loafers and she had silver stockings with a purple band at the top. And lastly, she wore traditional vocaloid sleeves that were puffy at the bottom and showed off her "05" mark.

Once she realized that the girls hadn't hurt her and she now had a cute outfit, she squealed and jumped around. While she was jumping around, the girls sat down and signaled for everyone to hold up their glasses.

"To the newest member of our family." Luka stated. They then toasted to Kuro.

"Everyone…" Kuro blushed and a tear traveled down her face. Kuro couldn't think of anything to say, except for "You were right, Rin.", but she didn't say it.

"So, can our little sister sing anything?" Kaito asked. Kuro cleared her throat;

_Sweet outbreak melted us_

_What a great power of_

_Cruel virus_

_I love you from cradle to flat line._

When she opened her eyes, everyone was either blushing or sweat-dropping.

"Err, did you have to sing something from a H-game?"


	5. 月曜日Monday

Over the next few days, each vocaloid taught Kuro about a different aspect of vocaloidism. Meiko taught about attitude, Luka about emotion, Miku about fan service, Rin taught about writing lyrics and the boys taught her about food.

At the end of it, Kuro was feeling exhausted, so Luka cooked some takoyaki that she knew Kuro loved.

Everyone was having their own little conversations that evening; Rin and Len were arguing about bananas and oranges, Kaito and Gakupo were discussing ice cream flavours and Luka was trying to keep a drunk Meiko from blacking out.

Eventually, Luka gave up and tapped her skewer on her glass for everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I spoke to our producer today. I told her about Kuro, and she wants Kuro to have her debut in a concert next week!" she said excitedly.

The vocaloids were ecstatic about this, except Kuro.

"Whoa. Stop. One second. When did I agree to become an idol?" she complained.

"Kuro, you're a vocaloid. It means you have to be an idol. Besides, you'll like it!" Rin told her. This made her feel better, because Rin never lied to her.

"Your debut is next week, on the night the cherry blossoms bloom." Luka said with a smile. Kuro didn't know what a cherry blossom was, but assumed that it was a good thing from the smile on Luka's face.

Kuro was going to say something, but noticed Len staring at her in a weird way. Kuro sweat-dropped as Len jumped up and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Meiko! She hasn't got a character item!" he cried to a some-what sober Meiko.

"Ah, of course! I knew we were forgetting something." She said. Kuro was confused, but she decided to play along.

"Kuro, what's your favourite thing?" Rin asked the dazed Kuro.

"Favourite thing? Like what?" she replied.

"Well, some of us have sake, ice cream, leeks, oranges, bananas, tuna or eggplants. What do you like?"

Kuro blushed. "Well, the other day I was reading a book I found in Luka's room. It was about a thing called "astronomy", and it had pictures of these things called "stars". I though they were so beautiful, so… can I have a star for my character item?" she said, remembering taking the book onto the roof one night to try and find constellations.

"Of course, Kuro!" Luka said with one of her warm smiles that made her feel all fuzzy inside.

"With that out of the way, we have to think of a song for you to debut with!" Meiko cried.

"Please don't debut with a song from a H-game!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"What happened to my sake?"

"You drank it all, remember?"

"Poppippoppipo popipo!"

"Err, no that wasn't the point."


	6. 火曜日Tuesday

It was Tuesday; three days until Murasakine Kuro's official vocaloid debut at the park in Shinjuku where Kagamine Rin and Len found her. The past few days had been hard for Kuro, so Luka took her out to Akihabara to go shopping.

They were walking down the main street, and Kuro noticed that everyone kept whispering and pointing at them, even though they wore street clothing.

"Luka, why are they pointing at us?" she asked uneasily. Luka laughed.

"Kuro, I'm a vocaloid. A celebrity. You'll be one soon."

"I'm not sure about this." Luka laughed again and put an arm around Kuro.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." The two walked into a music shop specializing in vocaloid songs, called "Niko Niko Uta". Kuro was surprised by the amount of singles and albums they'd released. She noticed that most of them were by Miku.

No wonder she wants so much attention at home, she thought.

"Luka, why did we come her?" she asked Luka.

"So that you could find some inspiration for your debut song." She answered closing her eyes. "Oh, Kami-sama. This brings back memories…"

Kuro looked through the different genres. There were j-pop, enka, heavy metal and just plain weird.

Meanwhile, Luka's eyes had glazed over and she was having flashbacks from when she was having her debut.

"Ah, it's so much fun! What kind of song should I write?" she said, giggling and blushing at the same time.

Kuro was running around the store, ideas coming to her constantly.

She spied a sign with a different kind of genre written on it, and ran over. But her foot caught a nearby rack and she lost balance, falling forward.

But instead of hitting the ground hard, as she had anticipated, she felt something warm around her. She opened her eyes that she had squeezed shut and saw a boy, around her age. He had straight raven hair in a messy fashion and brilliant crimson eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked Kuro. By now, a deep blush a worked its way across Kuro's face.

"Uh.. unn," she stuttered. The boy helped Kuro to her feet and held out his hand.

"My name's Akai. What's yours?" he asked as Kuro shook his hand.

"I'm Kuro. Nice to meet you." The thing in her chest was beating rapidly. "Err, are you going to the vocaloid concert on Friday?" she blurt out.

"Of course. What about you?" he answered, and she nodded shyly.

"Will I see you there?" Kuro nodded again. "Great, I'll meet you by the ice cream truck. I have to get going now, or my boss will be mad with me!" he said and sprinted away.

This left Kuro standing there, with her hands clasped together at her chest and her face the same shade as Akai's eyes.

Luka was also blushing when Kuro went back to her, as she realized that people could hear her talking in her day dreams.

"Luka, I know what I want to sing about."


End file.
